


Office Hours

by havocthecat



Category: Fables, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossing Timelines, F/F, Femslash, PWP, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth drops by Snow White's office for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/286546.html?thread=11592018#t11592018) and then [mirrored](http://havocs-cry.dreamwidth.org/26055.html).

Snow White looked up from her desk when she heard the door scrape open. Elizabeth Weir stood, framed in the doorway, wearing blue jeans, a red shirt, and a brown leather jacket.

"What are you doing here?" asked Snow. She didn't frown down at her plain business suit. "You're not supposed to be in this realm."

"I thought I'd stop by to see how things are going," said Elizabeth, walking in slowly. "We've gotten some further information on the Adversary's movements."

"That doesn't change the fact that the Lanteans are on the front line of the battle with the Adversary," said Snow sharply. "Not to mention that we've decided that the fable realms and the other fictional realms aren't supposed to interact."

"You've decided. I didn't. You're going to want the documentation I've brought," said Elizabeth, tossing a bundle of papers on Snow's desk. "He's been making alliances with Wraith hives.

"Hell," said Snow. She leaned back in her chair, pushing raven-black hair out of her face and sighing explosively. "Bigby's going to want to hear about this."

"John's bringing him copies," said Elizabeth. "We're taking a few days in the Mundy world before heading back to Atlantis."

"Any plans?" asked Snow. "Aside from keeping a low profile, that is."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I am the head of a top-secret expedition to another galaxy," she said, perching on the edge of Snow's desk. "In addition to being part of an allied party of besieged universes."

"I am older than you," said Snow quellingly.

"I'm as loved by the Mundys as you are," said Elizabeth. "Have you been online lately? Besides, I didn't think this was a contest."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," said Snow, picking her papers back up. "I'll bring this to Bigby and we'll discuss our options."

Elizabeth bent over, her mouth finding Snow's in a hard, bruising kiss. Snow pushed upright, hands on her desk, and leaned into Elizabeth. The room was silent except for their heaving breaths. When Elizabeth pushed Snow back down into her chair, she groaned and bit at Elizabeth's lip.

Elizabeth pulled back and swiped her thumb across Snow's mouth. "Red as blood," she murmured, and they were moving closer again, together, hands fisting in each other's hair, tearing off clothing, until Snow's desk was swept clean, and she was kneeling, with Elizabeth on the desk, spread out before her. Elizabeth was moaning, hips bucking, her breasts heaving as she twisted against Snow's mouth, shuddering as the orgasm swept over her.

Before Snow realized Elizabeth had recovered, she'd been hauled up, pushed against the wall, and Elizabeth was kissing a trail down Snow's body, biting the inside of her thigh, and Elizabeth's nails were scratching at Snow's skin even as she pushed against her wet, tight cunt, drinking Snow in. Elizabeth's fingers were sliding, pushing inside, moving along with Elizabeth's tongue. Snow's hands were tangled in Elizabeth's hair, her head falling back against the wall as she held herself up, stomach tight and legs trembling, while Elizabeth pushed, and curled her fingers, twisting them until Snow's cried out.

They lay on the floor after that, out of breath and sweaty. Snow glared at a piece of paper stuck to her back until Elizabeth laughed and peeled it off, flinging it away. "I hope that wasn't important," said Snow.

"Not at all," said Elizabeth. She leaned over and kissed Snow, her tongue flicking delicately against Snow's teeth, over her tongue, before she pulled back with a smirk. "None of it's important right now."

"No," agreed Snow, pushing herself up to meet Elizabeth halfway.

\--end--


End file.
